guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rising Bile
A delayed AoE damage (After 30 seocnds). As a Hex it doesn't stack, so it is somewhat pointless (IMO) --Life Infusion 08:04, 28 March 2006 (CST) :I guess it is all about the huge radius (in the area). --Xeeron 17:55, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Two echo "Rising Bile"ers could cause 480 damage. I want to play around with this skill! Shandy 05:44, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :: "could"... you'd have to cover it with something less important like parasitic bond or shadow of fear to pull it off. Not to mention it is situational like Lightning Surge. Also note the recharge time. --Life Infusion 09:52, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::: No need to cover it in most PvE scenarios. In fact, it's extremely exploitable by abusing the AI. Drop this on a monster in the middle of a pack, run away until they break aggro, and wait. 30 seconds later, the whole group gets hit for a decent chunk of damage. Would work better with two necros and echo. Slow, but very safe. LordKestrel 18:09, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::: The way this is worded, it is not situational like Lightning Surge (or Wastrel's Worry). This always does damage. It just does more damage if you leave it longer. There would even be times you'd want it to end early (if someone was close to death). --JoDiamonds 20:41, 20 April 2006 (CDT) ::::: This spell when used w/ two echo'ers and mantra of persistence can completely destroy an entire group in PVE. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.103.50.43 (talk • ) 17:35, 15 August 2006 (CDT). :::how would Mantra of Persistence work? this is neither illusion magic nor does it gain any bonus from being in a stance? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:39, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Does this hex trigger upon the death of the hexed foe, damaging those foes around him? --67.188.3.116 23:06, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Just tested. Yes it does. ::I'm guessing it would stack well with Icy Veins then, for a big AOE bomb when the target dies. - Esqu 23:31, 2 August 2006 (CDT) You're not gonna put in extra damage on a dead man. -DaMan 14:44, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :I have no idea what that means. Anyways, anyone know what happens when it is recast on someone with it already on them? If it keeps charging... you could potentially get a huge AoE nuke.--67.161.36.10 14:47, 4 November 2006 (CST) :It's Anyway. No -S. I hate hate hate hate hate that. Dr Needles 13:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::I used this in a Hex Heavy TA team because I was using Toxic Chill, so I needed some Death Hexes... It does not keep charging when you re-apply it I found. Still, in a degen team something like this happening randomly is really painful. --Shadowleaf 13:06, 4 December 2006 (CST) Be aware of Game_updates/2007_February#Necromancer to Rising Bile of a 10s time reduction. Also be aware of areas in gw where Natural_resistance affects boss's and I would suspect to cause half damage due to half the duration of time in effect. Would need to be verified and the notes would have to be changed to make this aware to the user as it would not be beneficial in over 1/3rd of the pve game... C_E 203.59.214.10 08:50, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Underpowered rising bile = 120 armor ignoring aoe dmg after 20 seconds, thats only 6 dmg each second descerate enchantments + defile enchantments = 128 armor ignoring aoe dmg after 4 seconds :rising bile = one skill slot and cheaper--Darksyde Never Again 03:10, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::Bile also has a much large range... --Ruricu (Talk • ) 03:24, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::Bile can also be removed. The target with Bile an easily move away from their allies when it's about to end. It's really not a good skill. The 20 sec duration is too long for pve and if the target dies early, then the damage isn't even that great. P A R A S I T I C 05:36, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::its a good fckn skill. u can use it as a good cover hex, good pve nuking. if u think its bad then ur just a picky fag. use it wit icy veins, u'll see.Sharpened Daggers aka RIP 08:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Bug? I tried renewing the hex after 10secs but its still only lasts 20. I Hexed a 60 Armor waited 10 secs told my Necro Hero to cast it on the armor and it still only lasted 20 secs instead of 30. is this a bug? 24.66.94.141 17:43, 13 August 2007 (CDT) It does last 20 seconds. :/ "For 20 seconds, this Hex does nothing. When Rising Bile ends, that foe and all foes in the area take 1...5 damage for each second Rising Bile was in effect." ~Ranger omg i saw a 300 damage from this in gwen the krait necross did it to me Renewing If I cast this on a foe then echo it and use it again will the damage keep adding up so it would take 40x5 damage? Lord Xmark 07:10, 8 October 2007 (UTC) That thinking is exactly what many believe would affect mending hence the joke Echo Mending. No, it will not stack with copies of it self unless cast on multiple foes who are close enough to effect each other. Flechette 07:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Wording There is one of the notes which I think can confuse people who don't read the discussion page: "If this skill is echoed, it can serve as a very powerful timebomb. It can do excesses of 300 damage to foes not equipped with hex removal." Where it says "If this skill is echoed" i think it would be worth mentioning that the echoed copy should be cast on a different creature, as the spell doesn't stack as pointed out above. Also the note about casting on bosses, I would agree with that if you could kill the group around the boss in under 10 secs (for Factions and NF) it can be just a bit confusing for people who don't read into it more. Thanks, Araziel 21:24, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I agree i was a bit confused about that note..Anyone care to change it?--82.39.38.76 01:58, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Be bold and had changed it yaself. Too late now, cause it's already changed :D --- -- (s)talkpage 02:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC)